ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultra Hulk (Miniseries)
Ultra Hulk is Comic book miniseries published by Marvel Comics and is in the line of Comic book miniseries's leading up to the Ultra: Avengers comic book series, details of this characters origin is not the same as the original continuity version eg The Hulk is not a Gamma powered beast but rather was powered by the Super Soldier formula, also General Ross likes Banner until he becomes the Hulk and Bruce Banner is only 25 in this version and he is also the Co-Creator of the Avengers and is dating Betty in this version Plot Issue 1 Bruce Banner has been working on the Super-Soldier serum for a year now and has failed again this is the last straw for Bruce Banner and he is about to call Nick Fury and quit but Fury tells him that they found Captain America in the Atlantic earlier that morning Bruce rushes over to get a sample of the Captain's blood he does and tampers with it, just as he's about to test it Fury walks in and says he ants to discuss the Avengers project with him (Stating they have discussed it before) A few weeks later, Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, and The Black Widow are in a room together and Nick Fury is explaining to them that his making a team of superheroes to fight extraordinary battles meanwhile Bruce Banner tests the serum on himself and goes on a rampage and breaks out of the S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier and heads to the city killing millions The Avengers assemble to take him down, and they battle him for hours and with no progress of defeating him Captain America implies that maybe they can reverse it creating an Anti-Super-Solder Serum S.H.I.E.L.D scientists create one and send to down to Capt, then Capt attacks Hulk and gets beaten down, with his last strength he injects the serum into Hulk's neck revering him back to Banner, they take him in and put him in S.H.I.E.L.D cell where he can't hurt anyone. Issue 2 Nick Fury and General Ross are still discussing on what they should do with Bruce Banner, Ross suggests they should give Banner execution but Fury suggests they keep him locked away until all the Hulk cells inside him have gone but then Fury suggests they should execute him because he could do it again and kill more people. A week later Bruce is sitting on a tiny boat monologuing "I deserve to die....I killed millions of people...And most of them were under 12" He starts to cry then the boat blows up but he does not die but he transforms into the Hulk shouting "HULK NOT DIE TODAY!!" he then lands in the sea going to where ever he wants, meanwhile at a beach in Hawaii a huge figure pops out of the ocean and walks towards them getting smaller and smaller by the time it reached the beach it was Human size, it was Bruce he asked for a towel smiling a month later General Ross smashes a file down and Fury asks what it is but Ross replies "Read" Fury reads and sees a picture of the Hulk in Hawaii meanwhile in Hawaii Bruce is in his apartment looking for someone to help him cure himself and he comes across Samuel Sterns who has the same problem as him so he goes to find him and with luck he found him in a cafeteria, Bruce sits down on the same table as him and asked if he could help him and Sterns declined and Bruce said they are like each other they both have demons inside of them and maybe they can help each other... Issue 3 Bruce is able to make a cure for Sterns and Sterns is able to make a cure for Bruce after they inject it into themselves the U.S Army burst in with Tanks, Soldiers and Helicopters angered Sterns transforms into the Abomination and attacks the U.S Army and then he goes for Betty who is there with her father trying to stop him from killing Bruce, Bruce sees Betty being strangled by Abomination angered Bruce turns into the Hulk (The cure did not work and only took his ability to talk) and attacks Abomination their battle destroyed quarter of Hawaii and killed millions of people, Hulk eventually defeated Sterns and looked at Betty and then jumped away, A year later (2012) It had been five months since Bruce had transformed into The Hulk unsure he may transform again killing more people, Bruce goes to the Cube surrendering himself the soldiers take him away and lock him up in a cell, a month later Bruce is visited by Nick Fury and offers him freedom if he joins the Avengers Category:Earth 1315 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Hulk